


Cover image of "Surviving Summer"

by imdonekeepingmystorystraight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdonekeepingmystorystraight/pseuds/imdonekeepingmystorystraight
Summary: It wasn't going to be easy managing four teenagers over the summer hols. But it was definitely going to be worth it.Featured Book: The Standard Book of SpellsOthers that were mentioned in passing: Charm Your Own Cheese and Advanced Potion Making.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	Cover image of "Surviving Summer"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Surviving Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/979565) by [dracogotgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame). 



> This fic... this glorious fic NEEDS more views. It is the best ever! So...

**Author's Note:**

> ...A toast to dracogotgame


End file.
